Please Not Let This Be Our Final Goodbye
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: What happens when Kadaj gets sick? What does Yazoo do? Slight KadajYazoo
1. Worse Night Ever

Please Not Let This Be Our Final Goodbye

Axel, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Riku were best friends. They also had a good friend named Demyx. Kadaj and Yazoo were brothers though. They were in the same grade. Yazoo and Kada were same age. They had 3brothers. One was Loz and he was older by four years. Cloud and he was older by five and finally Sephiroth and he was older by eight. After school Axel, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Riku were hanging out in Kadaj and Yazoo's room. They had to share a room, which wasn't a problem. Axel said, "I'm bored!"

"Who isn't?" Kadaj replied.

Kadaj was lying on his bed and looked very pale. "You okay, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked.

Kadaj shook his head. Kadaj has been sick for a few days now. Yazoo ran downstairs and came back in five minutes. "Mom said we're taking you to the doctor tomorrow." 

Axel saw the worry in Yazoo's face. He has every class with Kadaj. In P.E. Kadaj is tired by the time he finished running. Usually Kadaj beats Axel every time. When they had to run the mile it was worse. He was so tired by the time he got home he fell asleep the moment he hit the bed. In result, everyone knew he was getting sicker. Yazoo stroked Kadaj's hair softly. He gave Kadaj a kiss on the cheek and covered Kadaj's eyes with his hands. Kadaj knew that meant for him to fall asleep. When Yazoo lifted his hand Kadaj was asleep. "You do that often, Yazoo?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that. It works too."

When Axel and Riku left Yazoo went downstairs. "He's getting worse." He thought. 

Later that night Yazoo woke up. Kadaj had a fever and was moaning softly in pain. Yazoo ran out of bed immediately. He relaxed a bit when Yazoo came so he wouldn't worry but he couldn't fool him. Yazoo sang softly to him.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Yazoo knew Kadaj didn't deserve this. His breathing became slower. Yazoo stroked Kadaj's arm. Kadaj made a soft moan. Yazoo blushed a little. Sometimes Kadaj can make some of the cutest noises. Then Kadaj got worse. Yazoo ran downstairs to get their mom. After a while Kadaj calmed down. But if he got like that one more time he'd have to go through surgery. Yazoo stayed up all night with Kadaj. When Loz walked in he walked right out when he saw what he saw. Yazoo had his head on Kadaj's stomach and they were holding hands. When Yazoo woke up he noticed how peaceful Kadaj looked. He had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes were closed gently. Kadaj's breathing was slow yet steady and very soft. They all had their nicknames. Yazoo was sometimes called Yazz or sometimes on rare occasions when Loz wants to embarrass him Yazzy. He liked Kadaj's nickname better. His was Kada-san. They didn't want to add the "J" to it. "I love you, Kada-san."

He quietly went out of the room and downstairs. To bad for him Loz was there. "Hey Guess what Mom? Yazzy and Kadaj were holding hands!"


	2. Don't Go Kadaj!

_Yazoo punched Loz in the face, knocking him to the other side of the room. Kadaj heard the noise and ran downstairs. He saw Yazoo and Loz fighting and ran to break it up. Loz didn't notice him and knocked him unconscious. Yazoo stopped immediately. He carefully picked Kadaj up bridal style and walked upstairs. He looked over his shoulder when he was half way up and said, "Now see what you done. I hate you, Loz." _

_When Loz heard the door closed he started crying. Yazoo put Kadaj in the bed and stayed with him the entire day. An hour later Kadaj woke up. "Yazoo? What happened?"_

_Yazoo shook his head. "Nothing, my precious little brother. Go back to sleep."_

_Yazoo lifted his hand and covered Kadaj's eyes. Kadaj was asleep. He gave Kadaj a kiss on the cheek and stroked his hair for a bit. He noticed a bruise where Loz hit Kadaj on his ribs. Kadaj got hit pretty hard. When Kadaj woke up he saw Yazoo reading a book. "Yazoo… what…are you…doing?"_

_Yazoo looked up. Kadaj was wincing in pain. "OK Kadaj tell me if this hurts, okay?"_

_Yazoo ran his hands around Kadaj's ribs seeing if he's wince. Well he got to the spot where he was bruised Kadaj began struggling. "OK it hurts!"_

_Yazoo got up and walked downstairs. He got an ice pack and put it on Kadaj's bruise. "I think this will help. I hate Loz. He just gets me so mad at times! I hate it! He thinks just because he's older he can tease us. Well one of these days I'll show him!"_

_Kadaj just starred at him. "It's not that. The reason why you're mad. You are mad because he knocked me out. I know you to well, Yazoo. Like I know that you were up all night till 1 in the morning."_

_Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Please relax. I don't want to lose you. I'd kill myself if you did. There's a secret only Riku knows. Look there is a reason why I worry about you so much. You're my everything. I'd hate myself if I let something bad happen to you. Call it a older brother thing but that's the reason. I don't care what anybody thinks. When Loz hurt you today… I thought the worse. I couldn't even continue the fight. I felt that I let you down. Like I let Loz hurt you. Maybe it's because we're twins I don't know."_

_Kadaj sat up and gave Yazoo a long passionate kiss on his lips. "That will be our little secret. Just you and me. I know you care. More than I can describe. But that's what connects us. It's not because we're twins or the fact your older than me by 4 minutes but that fact you care. I love you too, Yazz."_

_"You know, that really brings back memories. Remember when the teacher asked who was older? Uh me by 4 minutes. Then everyone laughed."_

_They both laughed at that. It was true. Kadaj seemed better but that's what it seemed. Kadaj grew more tired and became dizzy. Then he fell unconscious again. "Kadaj! Kadaj! Kadaj, don't go! Don't die. Don't let this be our final goodbye! Please don't let this be our final goodbye! Not now… Kadaj"_


	3. Mixed Emotions

An hour later Kadaj woke up. He looked around and saw Yazoo sleeping in a chair curled up. Kadaj didn't remember a thing. What happened? He tried to remember. A kiss? That couldn't be right, could it? When'd he kiss Yazoo? He wouldn't ever do that, would he? He had so many questions only Yazoo knew the answer. Kadaj looked back to where Yazoo was. His eyes were opened but didn't make a sound. "W-what happened?"

Yazoo got up. "Well for starters you didn't feel to good, knocked out, kissed me, knocked out again and that's pretty much it."

Kadaj nodded. "Oh, I thought I- wait! I kissed you?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yeah. You said that will be our little secret. I didn't pay to much attention to it. I knew that wasn't you talking. You're sick so it's obvious."

Yazoo walked downstairs. Kadaj curled up. Something happened last night. It was so weird. How could he not remember? He got up to go take a shower. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and walked downstairs. "Kadaj, you should sleep."

"No! I don't want to."

Yazoo knew Kadaj wasn't himself. Kadaj would never disobey Yazoo. He walked over to Kadaj and snatched his wrists. "Let go Yazz!"

Yazoo shook his head. He threw Kadaj on the ground. Kadaj looked up, tears in his eyes. Yazoo couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was hurting Kadaj. Kadaj began struggling. "Yazz… let go! Please…let go."

Yazoo pulled Kadaj into a hug. He stroked his hair for a minute. A few minutes later Kadaj was asleep again. Yazoo carried him up the stairs and to the bedroom. He went to his desk and to his computer. He went to Kadaj, Axel, Zexion, Riku, Demyx and his chat room. Axel and Demyx were on. He typed to Axel: Hey Axel, Kadaj isn't okay. He seems sicker than usual. He passed out three times. I don't know. I'm starting to worry about him.

Axel responded: Anything I can do to help?

Yazoo responded: You want to come over? You are his best friend. Maybe you can talk to him.

Axel: Okay. Be there in a few.

Yazoo logged out. He sighed and turned to Kadaj. Ten minutes later Axel came. Axel came and when he saw Kadaj he stopped. Kadaj looked sicker than he did last time he saw him. Axel quickly brushed his tears away. "I hate to tell you this Axel… but the doctor thinks Kadaj is dying. I don't think that. I think he's strong. He can fight this. I know he can. He can't die! Kadaj is only seventeen! How can he die so young?"

Axel shook his head. "Like you said he's strong. He'll be okay."

Kadaj made a soft noise. His shirt was off so his fever would go down. He was shivering though. Yazoo pulled the blankets up. Axel could tell Yazoo was tired. "Yazoo, you better get some sleep yourself or you going to end up sick."

Yazoo shook his head. "I can't. What if Kadaj gets worse? I can't help him if I'm asleep."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You're too over protective. How's this. You go to sleep right now and I'll watch Kadaj?"

Yazoo shrugged. He curled up in the chair and fell asleep. Kadaj started coughing. It seemed to get worse. Yazoo woke up. He gave Kadaj some medicine and Kadaj soon fell asleep. "I don't know how Kadaj can go to school tomorrow. I don't think he can."

Yazoo went to school. He had a note for Kadaj. It told why he wasn't there. When the teacher read it she looked at Yazoo. "You don't look to well yourself."

Yazoo shook his head. "I haven't slept since Friday. I've been up taking care of him."

"Well he is your twin. I hope he gets better."

The rest of the day was boring. After school Yazoo ran home and to his house. He ran upstairs. Kadaj looked a little better. He opened his eyes when he heard Yazoo. "Yazoo…"

Yazoo put his backpack down and walked over to stroke Kadaj's hair. "Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

Kadaj shrugged. "Better than how I was."

Still Yazoo felt guilty about yesterday. "Kadaj… about yesterday… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Maybe Axel was right. I've been worried sick about you. I haven't even got five minutes of sleep. Maybe I'm just really tired so I got a bit cranky. I'm sorry, Kadaj."

Kadaj smiled. "It's okay, Yazoo. Can I tell you a secret? Out of all our brothers you're my favorite brother. I don't know you just seem to care about me and the others don't."

Yazoo gave Kadaj a hug and Kadaj returned it. "Call it a brother thing."


	4. Sparkling Angels I Believe

Yazoo and Kadaj fell asleep. Their mom thought it was cute but Loz thought it was gross. Yazoo always took care of Kadaj and Loz never did. Even though Loz was older, Yazoo seemed more responsible than him. Yazoo woke up first. He was already late for school. He didn't want to go anyway. Yazoo was to worried about Kadaj. Even though Kadaj showed some type of improvement that never meant he was fully better. Kadaj suddenly woken up. "Yazoo? Aren't you going to school?"

Yazoo shook his head. "No, not today. I'm staying with you. Mom said you seemed better when I came back. I want you to get better."

"Sparkling angel I believed  
you are my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart."

Yazoo smiled and gave Kadaj a quick hug. He only realized Loz was standing at the doorway. "Seriously! Are you two in love or something? It's gross!"

Loz dodged the pillow Yazoo threw at him and ran out the door to chase him out of their room. When Yazoo came back Kadaj just laughed. "What was that all about?"

Yazoo shrugged. "Gotta keep him out of our room somehow."

Yazoo was still confused about the song Kadaj was mumbling earlier. "Hey Kadaj, what was that song you were singing earlier for?"

Kadaj shrugged. "Sparkling Angel I believe you are my saviour in my time of need. Kinda reminds me of something. I don't remember what though."

Yazoo understood. He also had songs that reminded him of things. It was odd but natural. "I see. I guess everyone has a song that reminds them of someone."

Kadaj blushed. "I-I never said it was a someone."

Yazoo mearly laughed. "Sparkling angel I believe you are my saviour in my time of need. Now that has to be a someone cause things can't be saviours."

"Okay it does remind me of someone!"

Yazoo knew who it was. "Who?"

"You okay!"

Like Yazoo called it a brother thing. He knew Kadaj meant it in a brother way. He knew the song. Kadaj liked it a lot. Angel from Within Temptation. Yazoo liked the song Memories. Yazoo looked back to Kadaj who had his face buried in the pillow. His face was red. "Ah Kadaj! Its okay!"

Kadaj smiled. "Hey Yazz, you wanna go attack Loz?"

"If you mean me kill him for going in our room yeah!"

They ran downstairs and tackled Loz to the floor. Yazoo managed to get get thrown across the room and so did Kadaj. Loz smirked. "Aw come on guys! You know you never have a chance against me!"

"Oh for the- one of these days Loz! Me and Kadaj will get you!"

It wasn't a threat. "Oh really? I like to see that!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and he and Kadaj went back upstairs to their room.


	5. Plan Number 130

They both walked to their room. "So Yazoo… what plan are we on now?"

Yazoo pulled out a long sheet of paper that read ATTACK LOZ. "Number 127 was last so we are on Number 128 and that's already a failure. Plan is to sneak up behind Loz and make an attempt to push him out the door during a lightning storm. It's a failure because it's summer."

"Okay what's Number 129?"

Yazoo looked at the paper. "Accuse Loz of drinking beer so that mom mother would tell him to go outside long enough to paint his room pink."

Kadaj shook his head. "Number 130?"

Yazoo looked down again. "Trick him into saying Yo Mama Jokes in front of mom. Well he is kind of stupid. That may work."

Kadaj ran to Loz's room. "Hey Loz! Yo mama so fat when her beeper goes off people thinks she's backing up!"

Their mom was walking upstairs when she heard Loz. Loz said, "Yeah well your mama so fat that when she goes to the movies she sits next to everyone!"

"Loz! I thought I taught you better manners then that!"

They all looked around to see their mom. "But mom! Kadaj started it!" Loz whined.

Mother looked furious. "Oh sure! Blame it on your sweet little brother! He's been sick for a long time and you make it seem he's been planning on getting you in trouble!"

Yazoo and Kadaj looked up. They both got a little worried. "Yeah like we'd ever do that! I mean come on Loz! Let's be reasonable. Does we look like we'd do that?"

"Yes! You did! You guys can't fool me!"

Yazoo looked up smirking. "I wasn't that one who called mother fat! You have no respect whatsoever! Geez mom. What are you gonna do to him?"

Mother looked at him. "I'll think of something. In the meantime, would you give Kadaj his medicine?"

"Sure mom! No problem!"

Mother smiled. "Thank you Yazoo. You have manners. Unlike someone!"

She shot a glare to Loz. Yazoo and Kadaj ran to their room and burst out laughing. "Man did you ever see Loz so in trouble like that?" Kadaj laughed.

Yazoo shook his head. "We finally got him!"

Kadaj nodded. Yazoo calmed down a bit and grabbed Kadaj's medicine and gave it to him. After that Kadaj became dizzy. "Man I hate that medicine. It gets me so…"

Kadaj was fast asleep. "Well now that's a first."

Yazoo walked to the computer and when on the chat room. Axel and Zexion were on this time.

Yazoo: Man when are you not on this Axel?

Axel: Dunno but how's Kadaj?

Zexion: Yeah I heard he was sick. Is he getting better?

Yazoo: He's okay. He is getting better. We managed to pull a prank on Loz.

Axel: Yo Mama Jokes? Works every time!

Zexion: Hey where is Kadaj anyway?

Yazoo Asleep. That medicine he takes makes him sleepy.

Axel: Well at least he's getting better.

Zexion: Hey I gotta go! I'm grounded and mom is coming. See ya at school!

Axel: I have to go to. See ya Yazoo. Say hi to Kadaj for me!

Yazoo: Will do. See ya!

Yazoo looked back at Kadaj. "You seem to be getting better. Just stay better."

He kisses Kadaj's cheek and walked downstairs. "As long as he's getting better then I don't have to worry so much I guess."

An hour later he walked back upstairs to see Kadaj drawing. "What are you drawing, Kadaj?"

Kadaj shrugs. "A memory."


	6. Remember?

"Memory

"Memory? Which one?"

Kadaj drew a star view from a balcony. "Remember?" He continued drawing. "That day…" He drew more stars. "… We were watching stars from our room." He stopped drawing. "We were ten remember? We made a wish. A wish that never came true. We wished that we'd always be together and that no harm came to us."

Yazoo watched Kadaj. He seemed a bit angry. "But it never came true. Because this happened!"

Kadaj got up and walked to the balcony. "Right here at this very spot we made that wish. But wishes never come true!"

Yazoo walked to Kadaj. "Part of it did. That part that said we'll always be together. I never left you. Not once and not ever. I'm going to stay with you. Harm may have came. But that doesn't mean that it didn't come true. You being sick makes me take care of you. It makes our bond stronger. You are my brother and I'll always protect you. Forever and for always."

Kadaj shot Yazoo a glare. "Forever and for always? Ha! You say that a lot. You make it seem easy. But guess what? It's not easy! It'll never be easy!"

Kadaj ran out of the room and Yazoo went after him. Yazoo lost him after a few blocks. Kadaj was always faster. Yazoo gave up knowing that Kadaj will come back when he felt like it. Yazoo walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. "Geez Kadaj… why do you always act this way? Why now? It was just a wish. Wishes always come true when you wait."

He fell asleep and when he woke up Kadaj wasn't back. It was around midnight too. He quietly got up and walked out of the room and ran outside. He had to find Kadaj. He ran and ran but couldn't find him. He slowly walked back home when he remembered where Kadaj always went when he got mad. He ran to his secret spot that is by the creek. Kadaj's spot. He slowly walked to it and saw Kadaj. "Kadaj? Kadaj come on. It's late and we have to go to school tomorrow. Kadaj?"

Kadaj didn't move his eyes from the creek. "So you followed? You didn't have to. I would have known."

"Maybe not."

Kadaj smirked. "Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?"

Kadaj took out a sword. Yazoo's eyes widened. "Souba… I remember those days. Just you, Loz, and me. Well I got a surprise too!"

Yazoo took out Velvet Nightmare. "I don't want to do this Kadaj. I know this isn't you talking. Same as last time. Last time someone was controlling you. No one remembers but I do! So tell me Kadaj… who is it this time?"

Kadaj seemed surprise. "Why do you care?"

"I'm sorry for this, Kadaj…"

"Yazoo no! It's not Kadaj!"

Yazoo turned and saw Cloud. "Cloud? What are you doing here?"

Cloud stopped. "Yazoo, this isn't Kadaj. This is Kono."

When Yazoo turned around Kono (Kadaj) was gone. "He knew about the wish. The one Kadaj and I made seven years ago. How'd he know that?"

"You forget that Kono controlled Kadaj for a while. That means they shared thoughts, same minds. Kono knew all of Kadaj's memories. Kadaj is okay. Come on. Lets go back home.

Yazoo nodded and they went back.

Kono was just a name I made up. Sorry this chapter is so late


	7. End

Yazoo made sure Kadaj stayed in their room the rest of the night. It annoyed him that Kadaj would just leave anyway. Still, he couldn't care less. Kadaj was back now and that's all that mattered. Kadaj was asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Yazoo looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Who could be knocking at this time of night (day)? Then he remembered that their mom wouldn't be here for a few days. Maybe it was her. He left the room as silently as he could. When he opened the door, however, he was surprised. It was Kono, the one who controlled Kadaj. "Whatever you do stay away from Kadaj! I-I-I'll kill y-you if I have to! I-I'm not afraid! I'll do it!"

Yazoo grabbed Velvet Nightmare. "See if I wouldn't, Kono!"

Yazoo fired a few shots before Kadaj came running downstairs with Souba in his hand. "Yazoo!"

"Kadaj! Run! Find somewhere to hide! Don't just stand there! Go!"

Kadaj shook his head. He was always stubborn. Why couldn't for once he listen? Yazoo managed to make him listen but Kono followed Kadaj. Yazoo remembered that when that happened Kadaj have to run then Kadaj will become unconscious. That would be easier for Kono. "Kadaj! Don't run! Trust me! Stop and don't run!"

Kadaj stopped and gave Yazoo a confused stare. He withdrew Souba and made an attempt to attack Kono. Kadaj's attack didn't reach him before he fell. Yazoo shot Kono and for a strange reason he vanished like he was a clone or something. "Kadaj!!! Hold on Kadaj!"

Yazoo ran to Kadaj and took him home. When Kadaj woke up Yazoo was the first face he saw. "Yazoo… what happened?"

"You were hurt but you're okay now and your going to be okay. Kono is gone and… you're better now."

Harm may have came to the two brothers but that only made them stronger.

END

The End of Please Not Let This Be Our Final Goodbye

Sorry I had to end this story so soon, but I have many stories to update. Tell me what u think


End file.
